


Ambulance Chasers

by pointsnorth



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paying for bodies with blood money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambulance Chasers

There’s blood, dirt on her lips. If it hadn’t been the cold of night, there might be flies.

Alice hasn’t been game to get close until now, when she’s sure that they’ve left Margaret for her. The last of her money for whatever body came of this match; both of them deserving of a burial.

That it’s Margaret isn’t a surprise. Not that the girl hadn’t been talented and vicious in life, but against the Crownless King?

A spoilt girl would never really have a chance, no matter how bloodthirsty she was.

The real surprise lies in the hot tears streaking clean down Alice’s cheeks as she scoops up the girl’s broken body. Margaret’s makeup is smeared, ruined; her sharp eyes dull and cloudy.

The moon is full, the sky clear and the air cold and crisp.

This shouldn’t be a night to collect bodies.


End file.
